A Life Lost
by pansyfansy
Summary: What happens when you wake up and everything you thought to be true was completely changed and the very enemies you thought you had turned out to be the very people you love the most. Can you remember your life lost? Will fate help you back on your path?
1. Chapter 1: Strangers

**Authors Note: **_I know I know another story! **LOL** I just can't help it! I have so many stories that I want to write that have been building up & I just don't want to forget them! This story I was inspired to write because of _**30keeper30**_, so a special thanx to her! And I hope you **enjoy** & **review! **And don't worry about my other two stories, they both will be updated soon!_

**A Life Lost**

**Chapter 1: Strangers**

**Harry P.O.V.**

"Hurry up Harry we've got 'em now!" Ron ran through the woods dodging the branches and ditches. I was right on his tail along with the rest of our team. We were tracking some Deatheaters, through Hogwarts, that always manage to slip from our grasps. I could see them running with Bellatrix Lestrange in the lead. Just as we thought they had no where to hide, they disappeared!

"Ron, where'd they go? I thought you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts gates?"

"I dunno Harry, but keep a sharp eye out? It's probably a trap." We heard something movement all around us.

"Split up, but keep alert and look out for one another." I bellowed to the rest of the group. I was looking around when I noticed a faint light. It was purple and floating near a tree. I looked back to see where the rest of the team was and noticed that Ron and Remus were not too far off, so I decided to go and investigate the light.

"MEMORIAM EXIEME!"

"What!" I sat upright in my bed, with a bloody headache mind you, and a cold sweat. "What in the name of fucking Voldemort happened to me?"

A groan followed by the door to my bedroom opening made me jump, I looked up and saw none other then……Pansy Parkinson! _What the hell was_ _she doin in MY house?_ I grabbed my wand, which was on the nightstand and got out of bed.

"Alright Parkinson don't move and keep your hands where I can see them." She looked at me exasperated and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Harry, not now. I'm tired and you still need to recover from that spell that hit you."

"What spell? What did you do to me?" She looked at me completely shocked.

"What do you mean "what did I do to you'? Harry sweetheart do you feel alright?" Sweetheart! What was she up to? She started to walk toward me.

"Expelliarmus!" I screamed. She shrieked and dived out of the way.

"Harry what are you doing? Have you gone completely mental?"

"What no "Potter"? When did we get so chummy? Get out of my house! Are there others here? Is your precious Malfoy here? Or maybe Zambini?" She looked terrified and hurt. She tried to get up but I sent another hex her way. She dodged it and before I could send something else at her she apparated. I thought she had left when I heard a noise downstairs. I growled and ran down the stairs. Just as I got to the bottom I saw her through some floo powder into the fireplace and scream, "Ron! Hermione! Help!"

"What you trying to trap us all? Think they'll come here to try and see what's going on and that's when all your other little Deatheater pals will come and finish us off? Trying to get rid of the 'Golden Trio' isn't that what you use to call us?" She looked outraged and just as I was about to shoot another hex at her I heard a voice.

"Daddy, Mum wat you doin?" I froze. _Did I have a daughter_? I looked to where the voice came from and there stood a little girl no older than three coming out of a room at the top of the stairs. She had curly light brown hair and dark green eyes. I looked at Pansy and she looked horrified. She was about to go running to the little girl when I raised my wand, "Reducto!" But before it could touch her someone pushed her to the ground. I turned around ready to fight any other Deatheaters that might have come to her rescue but only saw Hermione, Tonks and Remus. I blinked and looked down and saw that it was Ron that had saved Pansy. She was shaking and he was helping her up.

"Harry what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill her? What's the matter with you?" Hermione bellowed looking as though she was going to murder me. Ron looked at me like I'd gone mad while Pansy ran upstairs to the little girl. Remus looked shocked and Tonks looked confused.

"Blimey Harry if that's how you are with your own wife, I'd hate to see what you'd do to Deatheaters." Tonks inquired. _Wife? What was she on_ _about?_ This is Pansy Parkinson. _Does she have a charm placed over herself?_

"What's wrong with you lot? It's Parkinson. Can't you guys see her?"  
"Well of course we see her mate, that's why I jumped in front of her. You almost killed her! What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? I woke up and there she was in my house!"

"Well of course she was here Harry, where else would she be?" Remus finally spoke. I must have looked as confused as I felt because Hermione motioned me over to the couch in the living room and sat down next to me.

"Harry what's the last thing you remember?" I looked at her puzzled by the question but she just gave me a look that said to humor her.

"Well you and Ron just got married and Ginny and I just broke up. Ron and I passed our Auror exams and you had just been accepted into the Ministry of Magic as Head of the Care of Magical Creatures department." I looked up to see that all four of them had there mouths hanging open and looking paler then I'd ever seen them.

"What?"

"Harry that was seven years ago." Hermione meekly whispered. That's when my mouth opened and I know that I had just turned five shades lighter then I usually looked.

"A couple of months after you and Ron passed your Auror exams you were sent on a mission to round up some Deatheaters and you got hurt, a couple of broken ribs and a pretty nasty gash on your head. We thought you might die but this new healer at St. Mungos was brilliant. Dr. Parkinson. She had just started working there and you two started talking frequently. We were all a bit hesitant at first but then after a while we began to trust her and learn more about her. We found out that she wasn't a Deatheater and neither was her family. The Parkinson's have always been neutral. Also that she was a great person and a very gifted witch. She and I fast became friends and even Ron and her bonded over Quidditch and picking on you. Then you both started falling in love. One year later you two got engaged and couple months after that married. You two have been married for almost five years and you have a two soon to be three year old daughter, Lucinda, who I am proudly the godmother of."

This couldn't be possible. _How does someone forget seven years of their life?_ It just doesn't happen. I got up and walked over to the hall, this wasn't happening. I must be dreaming but I looked up and there was my reflection in the mirror and I looked different….older. My hair was longer and I looked broader. There were more lines on my forehead and my face looked scruffy, like I hadn't shaved in days. I heard a noise and looked up to see Pansy coming down the stairs. She looked at me and I could tell she tensed up and some fear and crept into her eyes. I gave her a weak smile. She looked at me uncertainly before she returned my smile. She came to the bottom of the stairs and stopped; I looked at her and noticed that she had several cuts and a really ugly bruise forming on her side. Before I could apologize Hermione came to Pansy and hugged her.

"Are you alright? Is anything broken?" She smiled at Hermione's concern.

"I'm fine Mione."

"What about the baby?" My heart stopped beating. _Baby?_ _Oh God, could I have killed my own child? _I guess Pansy could see the panic in my eyes and she quickly assured us that she was fine.

"Don't worry I'm fine and the baby is too. I checked while I was upstairs with Lulu." We all went back to the living room and sat down. I kept my distance from Pansy, I'm pretty sure I'm the last person that she would want sitting next to her.

"Alright well as far as I can tell, the spell Harry got hit with today must have been some type of Memory curse. It's erased part of his memory."

"But Hermione I don't understand if it is a Memory curse, why didn't it erase all of his memory?" Remus prodded.

"Did the spell hit him directly and completely?" Pansy inquired.

"Actually now that I think about it, there were a lot of trees and branches and Harry fell on his side not his back so the curse might not have hit squarely." Ron informed. I felt so helpless, just sitting there trying to let everything sink in and come to terms with the fact that I don't even remember my own family! The last seven years of my life have just been erased…..no stolen from me. I could feel myself getting angrier by the minute. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Pansy. She had a half smile on her lips and concern in her eyes. I looked back at her but just as quickly as she was there she turned and went into the kitchen. It all happened so fast yet, I wasn't so angry anymore, kinda like she helped calm me. I looked around and saw that everyone else was in a heated discussion about what to do, so I went to see what Pansy was up to. I got to the doorway of the kitchen and saw Pansy making tea and the little girl, I mean our daughter, in her arms. She was listening to Lucinda talking.

"….and then Daddy waised his wand and Uncle Ron jumpeded fum the firepwace and saveded you! Oh mummy is you sure it was a dweam?"

"Of course darling, how could your Daddy ever hurt me? You must've been having a nightmare. Don't fret over it, luv, it's all over now." If I ever wondered what it felt like to have your heart break this would be it. It killed me to hear MY daughter say those things. Especially because Pansy had to lie to her and tell her she was dreaming. _Why was this happening to me?_

"I don't know how they put you on missions to catch Deatheaters, Harry, you're a terrible spy." I looked up and saw that Pansy's back was still turned away from me, but she turned around and had an amused yet hesitant expression on her face. Lucinda's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Daddy!" She stretched her arms out towards me. I looked at Pansy who nodded and went to take my little girl into my arms. Completion. That was the only word I could think of. Having my daughter in my arms made me feel complete. Almost like the world finally had a meaning. Pansy smiled and turned back to finish making the tea, she had a tray and six cups ready. She picked them up to take them into the living room.

"I can…"

"Don't worry I've got them, besides you've got your arms full." She gave me a weak smile and left. I looked down and noticed that Lucinda was falling asleep in my arms, so I carefully went up the stairs and to her room. I turned the to the first door and the right, which seven years ago was my junk room, was now beautifully painted to look like a meadow; with luscious green grass, beautiful wild flowers and ladybugs everywhere. There was even a waterfall in the corner that emptied out into a stream. The room was obviously bewitched because the water actually looked like it was moving, the ladybugs looked like they were flying, and I could smell the flowers and feel the breeze. There was even a moon on the ceiling I bet turned into a sun in the day. I slowly made my way to her bed and cautiously set her down on it. She looked like an angel. I could see Pansy in her yet I could also see a bit of my mum in her too. She sighed and moved further into the covers.

"Daddy, are we still goin wit mummy tomorrows to the doctor to see my new baby brover?" She asked barely awake. I chuckled.

"And just how do you know it's a boy. Your mum is barely even showing? It's too soon to tell." She just giggled.

"I juss know, Daddy." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Lucinda."

"Na Night Daddy." She yawned and fell fast asleep. I looked at her for a moment longer, willing myself to remember Pansy telling me she was pregnant, or watching her stomach grow; seeing her birth, or holding her for the first time, but nothing came. I sighed, frustrated with this whole situation. I looked up and saw Pansy in the doorway. She looked at me and smiled. She walked over and bent down and Lucinda a kiss on the cheek.

"Nighty Night baby bug, sleep sound and snug."

"Nighty Night mummy bug, with lots of kisses and hugs." Lucinda sleepily murmured. Pansy smiled and kissed her one more time. She got up and look to me to follow. I got up and walked to the door but looked back one last time before I turned the lamp off and followed Pansy back to our room.

"Everyone's left, but Hermione and Ron said they'd be back tomorrow after breakfast and we'd try to crack the curse." I nodded and looked at the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Pansy followed my eyes and looked back at me.

"I can sleep in another room, it's…"

"No Harry, whether you remember or not we are married and I haven't slept in this bed without you, when you're not away, for almost five years. Come on."

"Pansy what I did before that's unforgive-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Potter, because I already forgave you and you're just going to have to accept that. Besides it wasn't really you, I know that." She smiled cheekily at me. "And whether you remember it or not, what I say pretty much goes around here." I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. As much as I could tell she meant what she said I could still see doubt in her eyes. I know I have obviously shaken the trust that there was between us. _Could I ever get that back? Could I ever get everything back?_

"Whatever you say, Parkinson." I replied as I walked over to the light switch.

"That's Potter, buddy." I stopped. I suppose she was right and I was going to have to get use to that. I turned the lights off and got in bed. Pansy was already falling asleep, her back to me. I stayed there lying awake for a while. _Why can't I just remember?_ I looked at Pansy and sighed. _Did I love her? Could I love her again? Did I even like her? Could I remember?_ _Did I really want to?_ Merlin I felt so lost and hopeless. _Why is my life always so complicated_? God, it's just one thing after the other. I feel like I'm drowning and the more I fight the waves, the more air I lose. Almost like life just isn't worth the battle sometimes. Now it looks like I'm going to have rebuild or re-live my life? If only the Wizarding World could see now. Their Great Boy-Who-Lived was now the Boy-Who-Lost-His-Life.

_End of Chapter 1! I hope you like it! It's a lot harder to write it then it is to think about what you want to say! LOL but I think I did okay! Who knows I might re-write a few parts or something! Please **READ & REVIEW!** Tell me what you think! All opinions and suggestions are always welcomed! That always helps!  (**Special Note**: 30Keeper30 I hope I didn't disappoint! LOL) thanx_


	2. Chapter 2: Foreplay

**NOTE:** Hey everyone I'm **SO SORRY** that it's taken me so long to update! But life is just moving way too fast! I work now from **8-5** and I also have college starting up soon, but **AT LAST** I have had time to update! **YAY!** I will also be trying to update my other **TWO** stories by **Tuesday!** Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! Remember to **enjoy**, **read**, and **review!** (I **luv** that...**LOL!**)

**SPECIAL THANKS:** **_Amy:_** thanks I'm glad you like! Keep reading! LOL _**Nervous Laughter**:_ I know poor pansy but you won't think so as the story progresses! LOL **_Babykelse_**: thanks I'm glad you liked and I hope you think chapter two will also be as good. **_LaBelle Evans:_** Thank you and here, finally, is the update! **_30keeper30:_** I'm glad that you like this most of all, and I hope I continue to not disappoint! I promise to try and update sooner! **_Abercrombie 18:_** I know the summary was a bit wonky but I'm glad you liked it once you read it! **_Nocturnal007:_** Thank you and I did check out your story….. .very nice! **_Monks:_** Thank you so much, it was awesome to get your review first, especially since I was not sure if the first chapter was good or not. You made me feel better! **Thanx!**

**A Life Lost**

Chapter 2: Foreplay

**Harry P.O.V**

I was panting and I knew it. We had been running all morning. Where had those buggars escaped to? They couldn't be far, we were tailing them. I looked to my left and saw that Ron was searching frantically, sweat evident on his forehead.

"Ron do you see them?"

"No, but be careful, they're dangerous and can't be underestimated." Ron looked at me and I nodded.

They were cunning and very sly. We have been chasing them for hours, but they always seem to just barley slip between our grasps. We can't let them escape! I kept looking around, waiting for any sign that might lead us to them. Nothing. They're out there somewhere just waiting for us tom let our guard down.

"Harry, maybe we should get back up?"

"NO! That's just what they want, to trap us all together. They think they're so brilliant, but I'm onto them." I hope they were close by and believed what I said, because I as sure hell didn't.

Suddenly I heard a crack behind the bushes, followed by whispering...definitely two males. I quietly got out my wand.

"Disparecio." I whispered and slowly my body became invisible. I stealthily crept behind the bushes and saw two shadowed figures.

"We'll get them so good they won't know what hit them. Some Aurors they are." One whispered.

"Yeah we'll attack from behind." The other one sniggered. I smiled, this was it, finally we were going to get them once and for all.

"Finite Incantatum," I jumped behind them, "Gotcha!" The two shadowed figures jumped up and turned.

"Awww Uncle Harry that's no fair, you cheated!" Nathan whined.

"Yeah you can't use magic if we can't!" Patrick glared.

I laughed. Nathan and Patrick Weasley were Ron and Hermione's six year old twins. Much like their uncles, Fred and George Weasley, Nate and Pat were inseparable, identical, and ingenious. They were major tricksters like their uncles, very determined, bordering stubborn, like their Aunt Ginny, and fun like their father. The best of the Weasley bunch, yet of course they were also wickedly brilliant like their mum. But as much as they were trouble-makers they were also fiercely protective and loving, especially to their only girl cousin, my little Lucinda.

"Come on you two, what did you expect; we were just going to sit around and wait to be bombarded by the terrible twins!" Ron retorted. I chuckled, but Nate and Pat looked scandalized, but then just as quick as a snitch they shrugged and ran off laughing.

"Bloody hell, I still can't believe that you have twins! And I'm the godfather!" When they told me I swear it was like a bludger hit me. Hermione beamed at me and Ron looked both anxious and proud. Pansy...well she looked rather amused and yet understanding. I don't know how but it was like all the feelings that were swarming around inside of me, she just knew. All the happiness and pain, the pride and betrayal, the sheer joy and the loss, she just understood it all. And all she had to do was look at me and smile and I felt it. How did she do that? When did this happen?

"Harry! Ron! Come on we're going to the Burrow now. Bring the kids." Hermione bellowed from inside. Ron chuckled.

"Alright where did those three run off to? We were circling the yard when we spotted Nate and Pat in the tree. They were snickering and whispering to one another about something. What were they up to? Literally. I looked down and saw Lucinda playing in the grass. Apparently I realized too little too late what they were about do to, because the next thing I knew they pounced.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream pierced the sky and the tree my little godsons were just on blew up into millions of little pieces. Ron and I just barely dodged thousands of possible splinters (ouch) and Nate and Pat looked horrified. Then Ron and I turned to see my little girl with tears in her eyes and a look that would make even Voldemort wince in fear. It was definitely her Slytherin half coming out. I've seen that look on Pansy before, not a good thing.

"You two scawed me! I was pwaying a game! You guys made me shwimmer!" Lucinda fumed between sobs.

Shwimmer? What was she talking about? Did she do all of this? Just as I was about to ask, Pansy and Hermione came running out. Hermione was looking at the tree then Ron and I, while Pansy rushed to Lucinda.

"NATHAN AND PATRICK WEASLEY, YOU TWO COME RIGHT HERE THIS MINUTE!" Hermione roared. Wincing they both hurried over to their fuming mother.

I looked back at Pansy, who was trying to console our very spooked little girl. Pansy looked up at me and Ron.

"How long was it for this time?" I was completely lost. How long was what? Ron however seemed to know exactly what she was talking about.

"Only a few minutes, we didn't even notice, Pans." She nodded and picked Lucinda up.

"And it was only the tree?" She asked a mixture of concern and fear in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yep, I think so." She looked a bit relieved yet still had lines of worry on her forehead. I looked t her and she returned the look, one that said she would explain things to me later. I nodded and we turned back just in time to see Hermione join us, both Nate and Pat looking paler then before.

"I think someone needs to apologize NOW." Both Nate and Pat went to Pansy and Lucinda, who was hiding in the crook of her mum's neck. They looked a bit scared but Pansy gave them a reassuring smile. She really was brilliant with kids; it just made me smile too.

"We're sorry Lulu." They said in unison.

"Honest we'd never want to hurt you!" Nate said vehemently.

"Yeah you're our favorite cousin!" Pat added.

Pansy whispered something into Lucinda's ear. She poked her head out, a small watery smile on her face.

"Weally? I'm your favowit?" She whispered shakily but with some awe in her little voice. The both smiled and nodded their heads vigorously.

"Of course." They both said. Lucinda looked at both me and Pansy and beamed.

"Did you heor that mummy? I'm theyor favowit!" She smiled. Pansy giggled. "I sure did, luv." Watching Pansy and Lucinda together always seems to make me feel warm and makes my heart swell. This was MY family. These were MY girls. Now all I had to do was remember that. Nate and Pat took Lucinda's hands and all three of them went running into the house laughing.

"Come on everybody let's go see Grams and Grandpa! Time for some S&S!" Nathan cheered.

"Yay! S&S! S&S!" Cheered Lucinda, Ron and Pansy chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes. I felt like I was out of the loop.

"What? What's S&S?" I asked. Pansy's smile broadened and Hermione snorted.

"Spoiling and Stuffing, mate." Ron said with amusement etched across his face. Hermione just sighed.

"Honestly Ron you started this."

"What are you-"

"Harry, when you go to the Burrow doesn't mum always spoil you?"

"Well yes but-"

"And stuff you?"

"Always but-"

Well there you go, mate. S&S."

"Oh Ron you encourage it. Always wanting your mum to wait on you hand-and-foot and stuffing you face with so much food they'd think you starve at home."

"With your cooking I would." Ron mumbled under his breath. I chuckled and Pansy covered up a giggle with a cough.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" And with that Hermione proceeded to chase Ron into the house. Those two would never change.

Pansy came up next to me and took my hand in hers. I looked down into her eyes as if being pulled in by some sort of force. She smiled this brilliantly warm smile and squeezed my hand.

"Ready to go, luv?" All I could do was nod. I feared my voice would fail me with all the emotions I was feeling at the moment.

So to the Burrow we went.

When we got there I fell out of the fireplace. (Never got the knack for Flew Powder) Ron laughed, while Hermione glared at him. Pansy came to me and held out her hand. I gladly took it, pretty sure that I was turning red in the process. Once up Pansy leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry darling I hate flew powder myself." I looked at her and did notice she was pale. Concern must've been evident in my eyes because she put her hand up to my cheek.

"No worries, nothing sitting down and some tea wouldn't fix." She smiled. I nodded but wasn't completely convinced. I guided her over to a chair.

"Oh hello Harry, dear, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley came over to me with her arms open. She gave me a hug while I looked to Ron, Hermione, and Pansy questioningly. Ron winced, while Hermione shook her head. I looked to Pansy and she mouthed to me, 'She doesn't know,' and shrugged. I nodded. Mrs. Weasley pulled away.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, thank you." She smiled and ushered me into the chair next to Pansy. Pansy gave me a small smile which I returned.

"So what time is that appointment of yours today?" Mr. Weasley who was playing with Lucinda asked. Pansy looked shocked for a moment and then turned to the clock.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, I almost forgot! We should be at St. Mungos by now." Pansy gasped. I was about to ask for what, when I remembered that yesterday Lucinda asked me if we were still going to the see her new baby brother today.

"How on earth could you two have forgotten that? I mean I figured that's why you came here to drop off Lulu." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking at us puzzled. Pansy looked a bit apprehensive so I decided to make myself useful.

"Well of course we didn't forget, Mrs. Weasley, I mean I don't think there two people happier then us right now. We can't wait to see our new baby. We just didn't realize that we were so late. We thought we'd get here earlier. Ron and I must of lost track of the time; we were outside playing 'Aurors and Deatheaters' with the twins. That's all so don't you fret about a thing." Pansy looked up at me with a beautiful smile and Ron and Hermione looked deeply impressed. I had to say I was pretty impressed myself. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be satisfied with my reply so they just smiled and said bye.

"You come back soon; I want to know if I'm going to have another grandson or granddaughter!" Mrs. Weasley cried joyfully. Pansy smiled and kissed Lucinda goodbye. I followed and kissed her goodbye too.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy, bring me back a picter of my baby brover!"

We got into the fireplace and Pansy grabbed a handful of flew powder. Unconsciously my hand snaked its way across Pansy's waist and held her close. Then within just seconds, though it felt like an eternity, we arrived at St. Mungos. I got out first and then helped Pansy, who had once again gone a bit peaky.

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled at me.

"No problem, Pans." I replied and Pansy looked a bit shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just you haven't called me Pans in a while, I suppose. Well that's certainly an upgrade from 'Parkinson.'" She smiled cheekily. I chuckled. I hadn't noticed that I called her 'Pans,' it just happened so…..naturally? Just as I was about to ponder that thought some more a young man came up to us smiling.

"Pansy, darling, there you are. We were getting a little worried about you. It's not like a doctor to be late to an appointment, especially her own." He smiled at her and kissed her hand. Pansy giggled and I couldn't help but feel a pang of….jealousy? No it couldn't be.

"Oh Theodore, don't you have an off button, seriously. I am after all pregnant." Pansy smiled and gave him a hug.

"Ah yes Pansy, but you are positively glowing and gorgeous." He replied suavely.

I tightened my fist when his arms went around her and he held her close. Wait, what's the matter with me? _She is your wife._ Yeah, but I shouldn't be acting this way._ But he is getting a little to chummy._ That's true and she is pregnant with MY child._ Exactly, and he hasn't even noticed you._ I decided if he wasn't going to take notice to me, I would just have to make myself noticed. I cleared my throat that seemed to at least get Pansy's attention. She let go of 'Theodore' and smiled at me.

"Theodore you know Harry, my husband." I loved her for putting an emphasis on the word, husband. Whoa, wait, I mean I _appreciated_ her for putting an emphasis on the word, husband.

"Hello." I replied a bit coolly at Theodore.

"Of course, Harry, it's good to see you. You seem so busy all the time I wasn't sure if you were going to show." Theodore said a bit condescendingly. Pansy sensing the tension spoke up.

"Harry you remember Theodore Nott from Hogwarts." Nott, of course, a skinny Slytherin that use to hang out with Malfoy and Zambini, he did fill out a bit and wasn't to grotesque looking I suppose.

"Ah yes, Nott, of course how could I forget." I replied tightly. Pansy looked at me suspiciously.

"Well now that we're all best mates, Theodore would you please show us to the room and tell Dr. Chang that we've arrived." Nott nodded and took us to a room and left.

"What was that Harry?" Pansy asked me when we were alone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked a bit too innocently.

"Oh come on Harry, what was with the frost bite out there with Theodore. You've never been that cold toward one of my colleagues. Were you…you weren't….I mean….were you jealous?" I turned walked around the room. Was I jealous? I mean she is my wife and I was standing right there. I mean she's pregnant for Merlin sakes!

"Well did you hear the oaf Pans, I mean he was really laying it on thick! I mean he practically was ready to drag you into a room and shag you senseless. I mean and you're even pregnant! With MY child no less and the great buggar doesn't even have the decency to not do it right in front of me! You're MY wife!" I ranted. Then as if realizing what I did I turned to look back at Pansy ready to apologize, but when I looked at her she had this strange look on her face. It was a mix between loving and caring, annoyed and exasperated, and horny and passionate. I must say I wouldn't have minded the first or the last ones but before I could say anything about that the doctor walked in. I was gobsmacked. Of course, Pansy told Nott tot ell 'Dr. Chang' that we were here. I just hadn't realized it would be….

"Cho, how are you today?" Pansy asked.

"Oh I'm fine, the question is, how are the parents-to-be?" She smiled at Pansy and me. It was still a gorgeous smile after all these years. I must have lingered on it for a bit too long because the next thing I knew when Cho turned Pansy's elbow came in contact with my ribs. I grunted and turned to look at her. She had her eyebrow arched and had this menacing glare on her. I smiled sheepishly but she would have none of that.

"So shall we see if we are having a little girl or a little bloke?" Pansy smiled and nodded. So she had Pansy lift her shirt up to the bump that was our unborn child. Cho applied some sort of gel onto Pansy's stomach which made her grimace.

"Is that stuff hurting her?" I inquired rushing to Pansy's side. Cho smiled while Pansy giggled.

"No Harry it's just cold and tickles a bit. Come on sit down." I nodded a bit hesitantly and pulled up a chair next to her. Cho turned on the machine and started to probe Pansy's stomach with a device that looked much like a computer mouse. All of a sudden the room was filled with a light pattering sound. I looked around the room.

"That is the sound of your baby's heart beat." Cho answered for me." Pansy's eyes filled with tears and she smiled up at me. I could only smile back afraid my eyes would start to tear as well. Then the screen on the machine starting getting a picture, it was black and white and moved a lot.

"Okay let's see if we can find baby Potter." Oh so that must be the inside of Pansy's stomach. Cho moved the mouse device around Pansy's stomach and then stopped it abruptly.

"There you see that little thing right there?" Both Pansy and I squinted our eyes but nodded.

"That is your baby." And with those words all the emotions that had been running through me just came out. My eyes were watery and my breaths came quicker. Pansy grabbed my hand and smiled. I smiled back completely thrilled at the first meeting of our child.

"And if you look right there you will see that you are going to have a wonderful baby…..boy." Cho smiled. Pansy beamed and shrieked in joy. I felt tears streaming down my face and I smiled. A little boy. My little boy. Cho took a picture of the baby and wrote "Baby Boy Potter' on the top. We said good bye and quickly flew back to the Burrow to tell everyone.

Once we got there Hermione and Mrs. Weasley bombarded Pansy with hugs and questions, while Mr. Weasley and Ron shook their heads and smiled at the women. I caught Pansy's eyes and smiled at her she winked back. I then went into the living room and saw Lucinda playing with her dolls. She looked up and saw me and smiled. She ran to me and hugged my tight.

"You back alweady!" She giggled. I smiled and held her in my arms. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You were right."

_**Okay that was the end of CHAPTER 2! YAY! I hoped you all liked! And review A LOT! LOL well hopefully chapter 3 will be up by the end of this week! And I'm also gonna get Chapter 3 of "Hell Hath No Fury" and Chapter 8 of "For Love or Cause" up soon! Please read & review! Hope it was okay! **Special note: **30keeper30** I hope you liked it!** And sorry again to everyone for taking so long!**_


	3. Authors Note

Hello Everyone,

**Authors Note:**To all my loyal supporters, reviewers, or even "one-story stands" (**LOL!**) **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH** for all your feedback and waiting. I'm **SO** incredibly sorry I haven't updated in **FOREVER,** but the summer has been extremely busy! Work has been a bit more time consuming then I anticipated (bastards), but good news is that I have been working on an update for all my stories!!! And I'm crossing my fingers that they are up by July 17th at the latest. The chapters will be long and hopefully good. So **YAY** me!!!! Again thank you so much for all the reviews and hits to my stories. I really appreciate and look forward to them always.  And I hope you like where my stories go. It's getting harder to come up with chapters since there is so much in my head I want to write, and it's a bit more complicated to get them out of my head! Haha! I would still really **LUV** it if you guys would **PLEASE** tell me where you would like my stories to go (anyone of them: _For Love or Cause, Hell Hath No Fury_ and _A_ _Life Lost _). Well I think that's about it thanx for all the **Patience** and **LOYALTY!!!!**

**PANSYFANSY **

(aka: Christina)


End file.
